Disappearance
by Chezika
Summary: A dead body in the middle of the desert and no reason as to why it's there leads to problems...and Sara's disappearance...
1. Prologue

_**Disappearance**_

**Sum:** Sara Sidle has disappeared, no trace of her can be found, what happens when extra help is called in?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the two TV shows that are presented in this non-profit story.

* * *

_Prologue_

The crime scene had been in the middle of the desert. "A male, approximately 25 to 30, dark brown hair, tall, not well built…estimated T.O.D. to be 48 hours ago." She continued to listen to the detective give her the basics as she stepped up next to the body slipping on latex gloves. "Mountain bikers found him…" He gestured to a couple who were talking to the other detective and Catherine Willows. She kneeled next to the body and scanned his body with her eyes, scars, punctures; it would be hard to figure out what the cause of his death. Then it happened, a flash out of the corner of her eyes and then, as fast as it flicked, it was gone.

Getting to her feet, she spotted Catherine still talking to the mountain bikers with Captain Jim Brass and there were cadets searching the land for anymore bodies. As she scanned the landscape, she saw it again, it flashed something metallic, and then it was gone again. Not waiting to think herself crazy, she walked in the direction of the appearing and disappearing object. She flashed her flashlight in front of her at a wide expanse in front of her. The light rippled and reflected as it hit, confused and curious, the scientist in her forced her to move forward until the reflected and rippling light was only inches from her hand. She heard someone calling her name somewhere behind her, but the pull in front of her was strong. Her hand slipped past the ripples of light and she saw no more.

-

"When was the last time she was seen? What was she doing? and Who was she with?" Grissom wrote those simple words, When, What, and Who on the glass beneath a picture of a brunette woman. "Anyone?" The strawberry blonde at the other end of the table looked up, guilt and grief making her face seems years older than it actually was.

"The Field Drop Crime Scene…I though she had gotten a lead of some sort off the DB and was following it." Catherine paused. "We were at the crime scene together but no one was with her when she wandered off." Everybody heard the guilt in her voice as she finished. "We searched the entire area, Gil, there are no tire tracks, and the only shoeprints there are all accounted for." She paused. "There's nothing to go on." Just then, the door opened and a woman was let in by the lab tech gone CSI Greg Sanders. The first to say anything was the tall black man who cleared his threat getting Gil Grissom to say something.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm here to a Mr. Grissom about a possible abduction." The woman said. Grissom looked at her and nodded before leading her to his office, leaving his CSI team to sit and grieve over the loss of their friend and coworker. He motioned for her to sit and she smiled before sitting. "Mr. Grissom, I'm Special Agent Monica Reyes with the FBI…" She knew that all he needed was her name, he knew everything else. "About Ms. Sara Sidle's disappearance, what can you tell me about it?"

"Well…I suspect Mulder still chases aliens?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I have said this before in many of my other fanfics…but yea, I do have a lot of problems that I welcome help for…so send those criticisms and reviews and…yea… 

Listo Out.


	2. Chapter One

_**Disappearance**_

**Sum:** Sara Sidle has disappeared, no trace of her can be found, what happens when extra help is called in?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the two TV shows that are presented in this non-profit story.

* * *

-"Well…I suspect Mulder still chases aliens?"-

* * *

"So how do you know Agent Mulder?" The brunette sat scross from him in a diner close to a small motel that she had decided to stay at. The man across from her wasn't fluent at talking about anything other than work and bugs, so she decided that talking about topics related to work would be best. "I mean, you don't seem to be the type to chase hidden conspiracies or UFOs."

"He worked on a serial murder case years back with Catherine and me, he tolf me about the X-Files." It was short, sweet, and to the point as he sipped more of his coffee from the white mug before him. "Then there was that time that he chased UFOs out here and ended up talking to Sara for hours."

"That sounds like Agent Mulder…" Reyes smiled slightly before taking a sip of her own beverage. "So, how close are you to CSI Sidle?" This seemed to throw him for a loop and he stared at the swirling blackness of his coffee. "It's okay, forget I asked." She said looking out the wind next to the booth they sat comfortably in, the day was bright at seven in the morning. "What about the rest of your team, Dr. Grissom, what are their relationships with Sara Sidle?"

"As far as I know, they're all just friends…" Reyes only nodded as she heard this and proceeded to stare at the table thinking to herself. _This couldn't have been a random pick-up, it wasn't a random pick-up._ "But, she kept getting calls and messages from this one man, and the only indication to who he was… were the letters A.K." Locking this new information away for later use, Reyes slowly stood from the booth.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Grissom." The agent then turned and left the diner, leaving Grissom to himself.

--

It was dark. Pitch black. She could feel the walls beginning to close in around her as she sat in the corner. The screams she heard only caused her more fear as she though of what would become of her in the very near future. These thoughts caused her subconscious squeeze herself further into the corner of the dark room with her knees to her chest, hoping for some sort of miracle she knew wouldn't come.

--

"I don't understand how there can be nothing!" He said exasperated in front of his team, no evidence from the scene had been found except for the shoe prints Sara had left behind and the FBI agent hadn't picked up anything either. Sitting down, he tried to calm himself before broke down in front of his group of graveyard CSI team who all looked ready to break themselves. "Kidnappers always leave behind evidence, why can't we find what this one left behind?" Being a rhetorical question, he hadn't really expected an answer, let alone the answer he received.

"Because these kidnappers can't be caught and are the best at what they do, and like you… are scientists." This was a new voice; looking up he was met with red hair and blue eyes and a composure that screamed professional. "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully, I was called by Special Agent Reyes because your M.E. could no plausible C.O.D. for the victim connect with CSI Sidle's disappearance." Grissom looked to the brunette special agent who nodded to the redhead. "I only hope your friend is alive when she is returned to you." And with that Agent Scully left to do as she was asked with a conflicted mind and the eyes of everyone glaring horrified hole into her back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to those who didn't review and to those who at least read it, it means a lot to me to know that somebody is interested and sorry for the long delay, I've been having a serious writer's block with this fic…

_Listo Out_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disappearance**_

**Sum:** Sara Sidle has disappeared, no trace of her can be found, what happens when extra help is called in?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the two TV shows that are presented in this non-profit story.

* * *

-"I only hope your friend is alive when she is returned to you."- 

Special Agent Dana Scully stood in the morgue, across from her stood Doctor Al Robbins. To say that he was upset at the new development would be an understatement as Scully looked over his notes and the body in front of her with her eyes. She then looked up at him, seeing the agitation in his eyes, and she put the case file down and took her glasses from her eyes.

"Listen, I don't want this to seem like I'm telling you that I'm better than you, because considering that you work for one of the best crime labs in the country, I hold a lot of respect for you, Dr. Robbins. But I have been working with this sort of thing for eight years and this would confuse any doctor." She paused at the nod from the doctor opposite her. "Now, these marks you have documented are exactly like the wounds in other murder cases across the country, and most of them have the same word stamped on the cover of the file, 'unexplained.' But it really isn't, and the answer to this problem could very well earn your assistant a hundred bucks." David Phillips looked up from washing a body and stopped the water. "Ever heard of alien abduction, Dr. Robbins?" Disbelief immediately seeped into his eyes and he held back the normal reaction for disbelieving people, instead he nodded. "Wow, I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out…" Scully spat.

"Well, I'm open to all ideas at this point… if this will help to find Sara, I'll support whatever you say." The man was sincere, she would give him that, but no one would believe her reason for Sara Sidle's disappearance.

--

"That's the best you can do? Aliens? Is that the answer to everyone of your cases?" Meet the pissed Catherine, ladies and gentlemen; Monica Reyes sat across from the team at the conference room table with a file in her hands and the only plausible answer in her mind. "This is ridiculous!"

"Do you have any evidence to contradict what I know?" She waited a moment for an answer and then she smirked. "I thought so…"

"So how do we get her back?" Greg Sanders was fiddling in his seat on the other side of the table. "I mean, if we can't find anything, then how are we supposed to get her back?" He was scared, for his friend.

"I don't know… usually victims of alien abduction are dumped whenever the experiments are over… there's really no telling how long it could be before CSI Sidle is brought back to you." With her two cents put in, Special Agent Monica Reyes picked up her file and walked to the door. "I really do wish you the best…"

--

"I'm so scared, Nikki…" She was hugging her pillow. 'Nikki' was in the other bed in the room. "I-I feel like this is all a dream… that I'll wake up, and I'll go back to being in that house… that I'll be separated from you… I can't handle that Nikki." The other teenager stood from her bed and padded silently to her foster sister's bed. "I don't want to forget you Nikki."

"I know, Sara… this isn't a dream, Sara, I won't leave you… and-and you won't have to worry about your parents ever again." Although they were the same age, 'Nikki' seemed like the older one, and their friendship was closer than anything Sara had ever experienced, even with her brother.

--

"Monica…" Scully shook the slumped figure of Monica figure from the desk that used to bear Fox Mulder's body. "Monica!" This time, the brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes immediately. "Did you sleep here last night?"

"Um… kinda…" She said looking down at the file she had been looking over when the world had gone dark; and apparently so was Scully.

"What is this?" She turns the file folder around to read who's name was concerned on the top of the file. "This thing is over twenty years old… how did you get ahold of it?"

"I was there when it happened, Scully, my mother had the lead investigator make a copy for her, just in case the abductee should ever be returned…"

"And…?"

"And it turns out she was… only to be taken again."

* * *

Author's Note: Wohoo! That's two updates in a weekend, that's a record for me! Anyway, do the whole thing with the little button in the corner that says "Go!" send lotsa reviews, don't really care what they say, as long as you took the time to look at the words on the page. 

Listo Out


End file.
